TOW True Love
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Joey/Phoebe short Fan-fic. “I love you Joey. I loved you always, it’s always been you.” J/P. Please R&R.


**TOW True Love**

**A/N:** I do not own any Friends. It's my first time writing as fan-fic on english couple. Please guys read and review, because only then I'll be able to continue. It's going to be very short story max 3-4 parts. It's on my fav. couple Joey-Phoebe, so it will be mainly J/P scenes, I might rarely show other couples.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monica's Apartment**

_"I love you Joey. I loved you always, it's always been you."_

_"And I wish you would either tell him or just stop!"_

Phoebe turns around and sees Monica standing there with cross look on her face. Phoebe deeply sighs and sits on couch; Monica comes and sits next to her. Monica is tired of hearing same thing over and over again from past two weeks. Her best friend Phoebe is madly in love with Joey since the time she knows him but she came to know two years back. But she's too scared to admit it to Joey as she's scared she'll loose her precious friendship with Joey. After being tired seeing her friend from past two years hiding her feelings Monica decided to help Phoebe to confess her feelings to Joey. It's been two weeks and still Phoebe can't admit to him, but she made progress, she definitely can admit to _'Invisible Joey'_.

Monica: Pheebs, I know you love him and from past two weeks I'm hearing this sentence, but it doesn't make difference from saying it to me. You have to tell Joey about your feelings.

Phoebe: No! Phoebe can't even imagine saying this to Joey.

Phoebe: I share the most beautiful bond, very special friendship with him and I cannot afford to lose it. Mon what if he doesn't love me back? What if he only thinks me as his friend? Then what?

Phoebe was almost in tears. Monica tries to comfort her.

Monica: Honey, you don't know until you don't try it. You have to ask Joey, you have to talk to him.

"Talk to me what?" Joey speaks from behind, entering Monica's apartment.

Hearing Joey's voice both ladies jump to their feet, Phoebe was trembling from the thought if he could've heard their conversation. Monica quickly tries to think of excuse and both ladies give him quick smile.

Joey being confused asks them again.

Monica: Err.. Joey glad you came. Phoebe wanted to ask you that...

Monica looks at her, Phoebe gives her pleading look, that don't tell him. Monica then looks at Joey who is waiting for her to speak.

Monica: That would you be able to go to Boston with her for her weekend camp trip?

Phoebe is shocked and she whispers in her ear: What??! What are you saying?

Joey: Camp trip? Isn't it's the same camping trip she volunteered to go on, with the primary school kids?

Monica: Yea, yea it's the same. But you see she's going with the class and the other girl who was going has actually turned down as she got sick. So there's only a day left and Phoebe can't find replacement, so....

Phoebe is completely shocked at what Monica is doing, but she decides to keep quiet, a small urge to spend weekend with Joey goes through her.

Joey is thinking about it, still unsure when Monica decides to make another strike!

Monica: I.. I really wish I could go with her but me and Chandler have to go to our parents house for the dinner. As you know Ross & Rachel are already on their honeymoon so it leaves only you. Can you do this small favour for your best friend phoebe?

Phoebe: You know it's ok Mon, I'll ask someone else, Joey already have plans for weekend.

Joey comes near Phoebe and stands in front of her, he holds her from her shoulders. A strange feeling goes through her body.

Joey: Come on Pheebs, nothing in more important then you.

He looks into her eyes and Phoebe skips a heartbeat.

Joey: I'll postpone my plans; it's just matter of this weekend. Don't worry Pheebs; I'm coming with you besides it'll be fun. It's camping trip after all, with kids!

Phoebe smiles at him and he hugs her.

'I wish I can stay like this in his arms forever.'

Joey breaks from hug.

Joey: So, when are we leaving to Boston?

Phoebe: Well, we'll leave tomorrow in the evening, train leaves at 6 pm.

Joey: That's great? Wait.. what? We are going from train?

Phoebe: Yea, actually my grandma's taxi is for servicing.

Joey: Oh ok. So see you later then, I'll go and pack for trip.

Joey leaves and Phoebe fires Monica with her questions.

Phoebe: What the heck was that Mon?

Monica is shocked at Phoebe.

Mon: Oh wait, a second before you were all happy jumpy as he's going with and now you are questioning me? Trust me woman one day you'll be thankful to me.

Phoebe (being sarcastic): Oh yea (!)

Mon: Oh Yea. Now listen to me, Phoebe this is your chance, the ball is in your court. You have perfect chance confess to him about your feelings.

Phoebe groans and says no but Monica is determined to make them couple.

Mon: Trust me Phoebe, just trust yourself and say it to him. And I've a strong feeling that he too has feelings for you.

Phoebe looks at her in hope.

Phoebe: Do you think so.

Mon: Yea, did you see how he agreed to go with you at camp? Despite of knowing he has this important party to attend which might be a key to his big chance, but he chose to go with you.

Phoebe: You know what Mon, you are right. I'm being selfish, I'll just tell him not to come with me.

Mon (Shocked and confused): Woah.. What?

Phoebe: Come on you said it's his big chance and I don't want him to.

Mon: Phoebe enough! Now don't say a word just let what is happening, because I believe whatever is happening is happening for good. You just listen to me, look at me.

Phoebe looks at her and Monica holds her face in her hands.

Mon: Pheebs just trust your feelings, your heart and confess to Joey. When you both come from trip I want you both to be as a couple. Do you get me?

Phoebe is almost in tears; she nods in agreement and hugs Monica.

Phoebe: you are the best friend Mon. I love you.

Mon: I love you too Phoebe.

So guys, how was it? Please read and review.


End file.
